By Your Side
by xXmysteriousanimegalXx
Summary: Eight years have passed, Hotaru and Ruka find themselves stuck with each other the second time around...HotaruxRuka


**A/N: Hi! This is my second HotaRu/RukaRu story, although it is also a one-shot (sorry), this story it something rare since I finished it in one day because I was uber inspired to write about them (hehe) So just Read and Review, hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Gakuen Alive Characters, but wished I did :D**

* * *

_Weren't we joking around and laughing awhile ago? We were all freely moving around…so…why am I stuck with Hotaru again? It's the same as last time but right now Youichi isn't stuck with us now, it's just me and Hotaru stuck with each other by the hand just like how Natsume pretended he was stuck with Sakura. But why is it that it's only the both of us stuck!_

Ruka thought all petrified when he noticed that only he and Hotaru are the ones that were stuck…AGAIN…The only thing they ate alike was the mochi that Tsubasa gave him and since Hotaru looked like she wanted some he decided to give her half of it and later on they find themselves stuck to each other just like eight years ago.

I guess in some sense it would be fine being stuck with her if they were a little younger but you're talking about two teens stuck to each other in the verge of becoming adults. And what's worst they have to sleep with together just like what previously happened, it wasn't awkward seeing that it was three of them now it's JUST the two of them.

He was mad one thing is for sure but he could feel the evil aura that Hotaru was emanating. And not only that because of what Tsubasa did Natsume isn't happy since he messed with Ruka for the second time, he was ready to burn Tsubasa's hair when Hotaru took out her Baka-Gun and continuously hitting him not caring whether he dies or not.

"C'mon guys let's not be too mean with him, okay?" Narumi said as he was covering Tsubasa from Hotaru which stopped for awhile since they didn't want to hurt Narumi "I mean no other harm done right? It's just Ruka and Hotaru, and besides it's not the right time this happened so let's suck it up, okay Hotaru?" He continued trying to prove a point

"I see your point" Hotaru said calming down "But"

"But what?" Both Narumi and Tsubasa said in unison, Tsubasa was too scared to face her so he hid behind Narumi

"I have to give him one more hit"

* * *

Hotaru got what she wanted and it left Tsubasa all unconscious on the ground, they were already tired by then so they were already lying on Hotaru's large bed. Honestly they weren't up for sleeping yet they were too uncomfortable and Hotaru was too frustrated.

"I'm sorry"

"Eh?" Ruka said as he wondered why Hotaru said such a thing, when he turned his head to face her she was facing the opposite side so that her expression couldn't be seen

"If only I didn't— don't say that!" Ruka interrupted, it was a first for him to interrupt Hotaru "Don't think this is your entirely fault"

"But, if I didn't ask you half of the mochi you would have given it to Mikan, right?" Hotaru asked still refusing to face him Ruka could somehow feel a distinct pain from his heart "And if that happened, you'd be stuck with-enough! I told you and everyone else that I already given up on Sakura" Ruka said anger was clear from his tone and that made Hotaru face him "What is it with you? Why does it seem like you're the only one that doesn't believe when I say that?" He continued stare at Hotaru's eyes

"Because" She responded putting on her usual face "You always stare at her, I would always notice that since I'm always with her…And besides moving on…isn't something that easy"

Ruka was caught off guard it was the first time Hotaru has shown him such a face. After that Hotaru faced the opposite side again, the way she said things awhile ago made Ruka feel that she was really hurt but was really confused why she was even hurt at all, was it because she wanted him to be stuck with Mikan?

"Don't worry, by tomorrow I'll return you to Mikan" Hotaru said pretending to be asleep

* * *

"Wow that didn't took longer than expected" Narumi said when he saw Hotaru and Ruka are now apart from each other "Although, something seems a little strange about this situation…why is it the both of them are looking a little down" Narumi thought as he observed Hotaru and Ruka when they were reunited with everyone

Hotaru slipped out of the circle of crowd, no one noticed since everyone was too happy and they continued what was left out of yesterday. Ruka however noticed not long later that she wasn't there anymore, and because of that he gave out pained expression.

"Tsk" Ruka said his expression getting even more pained than before, only Mikan and Natsume noticed this but neither one confronted him they decided that he could face this on his own "Return me to Mikan…What's all the crap about" Ruka thought as he ran after Hotaru

* * *

"WAIT!" Ruka shouted when he could see Hotaru from a far, because of this Hotaru ran even more but Ruka was able to grab her by her left arm and pulled her to face him

"Let go!" Hotaru said all pissed off "Stop pretending that-NO! YOU STOP PRETENDING!" Ruka snapped at Hotaru as his grip became even more tight "Stop it, it hurts! Let me go!" Hotaru shouted back at him

"Never!" He answered back this time not facing her he could bring himself to cry in front of her "Not until you hear me out"

Hotaru stayed silent "Return me to Sakura…what was that crap all about?" He asked clearly not wanting answers "You said I was always looking at Sakura, you would know since you're always beside her..BUT HASN'T IT CROSSED YOUR MIND THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN STARING AT YOU AND NOT HER!" He continued shouting everything he wanted in her head

Hotaru's eyes widened but she was shocked when tears were falling from her eyes, it really haven't crossed her mind that Ruka would be staring at her but she couldn't help but feel happy about that, all this time, when she tried to forget that feelings she had for Ruka…it always pained her that's why she thought if she was having a hard time in moving on what more him

"That's why…please never say you'll return me to Sakura" Ruka said facing Hotaru to weep her tears away "Because I don't want to be by her side anymore, please allow me to be by YOUR side" He said as he kissed Hotaru

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of my story :)**

**Hope you liked it, by the way my inspiration for the story for those who haven't noticed is just the same as the original one where Natsume told Mikan he'll return her to Ruka by the next day, only I made Ruka's and Hotaru's for me a little sweeter**

**So please like tell me what you think :)**


End file.
